Naturaleza muerta
by SombraLN
Summary: Drabble en base a la canción "Naturaleza Muerta" de Mecano (KaraOsomi)


Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es solo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

Osomi pertenece a Len gran artista, síganla en face (arroba)LenCigueca

Si no conocen a la waifu Osomi deshonor a sus vacas.

Muchas gracias Len por permitirme usar a Osomi para este breve escrito.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El invierno ya se hacía presente en aquellos lares, el momento en que el clima era frio y poco predecible, pero pese a ello, agradable.

Cerca de un gran peñasco se situaba una pequeña casa, poca vegetación se podía apreciar en los alrededores.

El viento soplaba ligeramente haciendo sonar un móvil de delfines colgado en la ventana de la recamara; sin embargo no era el único sonido del lugar, las pequeñas figuras de cristal al chocar eran opacadas por las palabras de amor que dos amantes se dedicaban enredados entre las sabanas de su cama.

La joven pareja eran los únicos habitantes en kilómetros a la redonda, disfrutando de la privacidad aprovechaban cada día para amarse, declarándose su mutuo amor a cada momento.

No necesitaban nada, Karamatsu, un joven de cabello oscuro y prominentes cejas, era un gran pescador, conseguía el alimento necesario y sólo bastaba de una travesía de poco menos de una hora para ir a la aldea más cercana e intercambiar su pesca por otros artículos.

La chica aguardaba siempre al regreso del otro en la punta del peñasco, disfrutando de la brisa que jugaba con su largo cabello; pese a la insistencia de este por no subir, ella simplemente hacia caso omiso, esperando por ver la pequeña embarcación en la lejanía y a su amado. Osomi no podía estar tranquila hasta saber que él llegaría a su lado.

Sin embargo, ellos no eran los únicos actores de esta historia.

Desde las profundidades de los mares un ser observaba cada día a la chica, sin darse cuenta se fue enamorando de la joven cada vez más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En un día como cualquier otro, Karamatsu deposito un beso en los labios de su amada listo para partir a la aldea en busca de provisiones, asegurando volver pronto.

Más tarde, Osomi despertaba de una breve siesta lista para ir a tomar su lugar sobre la gran roca, pero en cuanto salió de casa se topó con un joven frente a ella. Pocas y curiosas prendas estaban sobre aquel personaje, adornado por tonos azules y dorados se ganó por completo la mirada curiosa de ella _¿Quién eres?_ Fue la pregunta que no pudo evitar hacer, el chico se parecía a Karamatsu, pero estaba segura de que no era él, además de que ese chico tenía el cabello demasiado largo y lo que parecía una tiara de oro.

El extraño no dijo nada, sonrió ampliamente y se arrodillo frente a ella, extendiendo una ostra le dejo ver una gran perla.

La joven estaba totalmente asombrada; con una suave sonrisa estiro sus manos y con suavidad cerro la ostra empujando levemente el regalo hacia el otro.

Osomi era una chica despreocupada, a vista de otros testaruda; su personalidad la hacía adaptarse con facilidad a las situaciones por lo que ella casi no solía sentir miedo. Justo como en ese momento, entendía a la perfección que aquel, aunque fuese similar, no era su Karamatsu, por lo que estaba dispuesta a rechazarle.

Aquel ser, sin necesidad de palabras comprendió el mensaje, se irguió y con el ceño fruncido le miro por un momento, esperando ver alguna duda en su mirada, una leve esperanza que nunca apareció. Se giró para encaminarse nuevamente al mar ante la atenta mirada de la chica.

Osomi tras un momento se dirigió a tomar su lugar sobre el peñasco, en espera de su amante.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, Osomi solo podía observar las olas golpeando con fuerza la tierra, manteniendo la atención en los irregulares movimientos del agua a la par que las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro.

Poseidón era un ser colérico que en un arranque de celos decidió hundir la barca de quien tenía el corazón de su amada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una pequeña casa en ruinas se sitúa cerca de un gran peñasco, en la cima de este reposa una roca blanca, que se asegura tiene la forma de una mujer; la leyenda dice que el tono blanquecino se debe a la sal de las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo derramo la chica.

Se cuenta también que cuando hay tempestad es a causa del joven amante luchando por liberarse de las cadenas que lo mantienen en las profundidades del mar.

Y del alma de aquella roca blanca continuaron cayendo las lágrimas hasta el mar, esperando a que un día la benevolencia de un Dios le permita estar junto a su amado nuevamente.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Escuchaba la canción y Kara Poseidón se instaló en mi mente, así que para que apurarme en lo que debo cuando puedo hacer esto (?) XD

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
